


Random DSMP Oneshots

by AbsoluteFandomMess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Body Modification, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insane Wilbur Soot, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Soft Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Stockholm Syndrome, Tags Are Hard, Unhealthy Relationships, Wings, mentioned surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteFandomMess/pseuds/AbsoluteFandomMess
Summary: Two writers who are waaay too into DSMP wanna write for the fandom to enjoyRequest slots: 4/5 are open!
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Requests Here/Intros

Sup! The names Blue. I use They/Them pronouns and I'm one of the writers that's under this account! If I'm answering questions on this in the comments ill be adding "-B" at the end of the comment. I need to start writing again since the other reason i wrote- rp angst n all that for a certain server- kind of died out lmao and i wanna try my hand at writing for the DSMP

So- I'm taking 5 requests-! only doing fluff/angst right now since I'm not to comfortable writing NSFW for other people to see atm. I'll pick the ones I like- so its not first come n all that. I'm sorry if you don't get picked, but that's how life is. Though i will be doing free writes for myself from time to time, those will be marked in the title and the chapter notes.

Some stuff I'm really into at the moment regarding the fandom is the Dadschlatt AU (I personally add on Dream to the family but can be just Schlatt n Tubbo if you want) and DreamNap. Sue me. I'm not that into DNF, I've never really watched George at all so i might not take those requests. Gore is kinda iffy but i will do it. SBI and all that is also on the table. And ships. Almost any, unless its like Tubbo/tommy, Sapnap/BadBoyHalo n stuff like that. This is for the public, not the PNSFW side the fandom (i might do stuff for them though- not too sure)

For the requests, do it kinda like this:

Person, ship, or pair

prompt or general scene

anything else you want added

and now for the other writer!'

Hi howdy fellas I'm Sherm/Jester! I use da they/them pronouns.

Im the other writer for this booklet here. If I respond to anything comment wise I'll be using -🃏

I'll be writing angst and fluffers(family, friends and ships 👀) mostly because I'm a 💫minor💫

I'll be doing any recommendations that spark creativity so be patient with meee!

Only ships off limit for me are Anything incest Sapnap x badboyhalo (they said they're uncomfy with it)

That's basically it 0.o Have a good day :D


	2. Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The black wings had been grafted to his back a week or so ago, their origins unclear to him. The times he saw them in mirrors, they looked well kept yet old, their black feathers obviously having seen some trouble and yet, he wasn’t allowed to know where they came from."
> 
> Welcome to the first chapter! It isn't the request- I'm still writing that one. I just had to get this down onto paper after i doodled it lmao. Please read the new added tags for warnings- and tell me if I'm missing any! I'm not the best at tagging. Thank you for stopping by! -Blue

Schlatt was curled up, knees close together as he laid his head on the bars of his cage- the big bird-like cage he was stuck in, suspended in the air and everything. His eyes were closed as he tried to rest as much as he could while left alone. It was hard too when his back arched and his throat stung from its constant use. The room was cold, the thin fabric on his body doing nothing to help him. The metal touching him was the only part of the cage warm as it sucked his body heat out.

His eyes opened slightly when light flooded the room, the opening door the source of the brightness. He shut his eyes again a second later as he hung his head, not used to the light. He listened to the door shut and the footsteps get closer, waiting till the last second to look up. The smallest smile formed on his face when he saw who it was, the two feathery lumps attached to his back moving in some semblance of a flutter of happiness, though the only emotion that showed was pain with the man wincing when they moved. The man in front of him cooed and walked around, reaching his arm in to look at the wings that were grafted on, stretching them out and looking at the spot to make sure no infection had set in since the last time. He took a rag from his pocket and wiped away any blood, earning a whimper.

  
“Wilbur...i..it hurts i don't..why does it still hurt?” schlatt said quietly with a hint of pain. , not looking back at him as he spoke. The slightest increase of pressure made him take a breath in, waiting as Wilbur stayed quiet.

It was a moment before he replied, “it's a new limb-” he set the one he was holding back against schlatters back and stretched the other one out, receiving another wince of pain, “-it’ll take more then a week for the pain to die down and the wounds to heal. I’m here though” He set the second wing back against his back and moved in front of him once more, “Here to help. I brought food, grains and some vegetables. Can you move?” he lifted his head up through the bars.

“Yeah..i..i think i can-'' He said softly, looking the other man in the eyes. He kept his head up when he let go, watching him step to unlock the cage door and open it for him. He took a second before scooting to it, the cage shifting as he did. He held onto the bars to steady himself and swung his legs off the edge before slowly moving to stand on the ground. 

His body shook once he was standing up, arms shooting to grab onto the man in front of him to make sure he didn't fall, “there..there love ‘m good.” he smiled up at him, his exhaustion showing yet neither made mention of it. Wilbur was quiet as he picked him up, his body fixing itself to hug him like a koala, bridal style almost impossible at the moment with his new wings.

He closed his eyes again as he was carried, enjoying the experience and almost moaning at the sudden warmness that engulfed him when he entered the bedroom. He was sat down on the bed, forced to let go of the other and made to look up. Not unnatural, Wilbur liked it when he looked at him while he ate. To make sure he was eating all the food he was fed. Schlatt smiled. Wilbur really cared. He really did. He opened his mouth when a bite of food was placed in front of his lips and promptly shoved in when his lips parted. He took the bite, being specific with how he chewed. His canines had been taken some time ago, he had tried and succeeded to bite wilbur one time he was out and that had been his punishment, and he couldn't use them like he used to. He continued to eat in the relative silence, the only sound coming around every so often was the sound of him chewing, but it was muffled behind his lips. Any crumbs were wiped off his mouth with wilburs thumb, hard and uncaring as it pushed into his face and pushed away the food from the skin. He winced, but never made a sound. He wasn’t supposed too during feeding time unless something was utterly wrong.

Next came the liquids. Tea for his throat and water to keep him hydrated. It was a tedious process and often left him uncomfortable after, yet he still didn't speak. They had a routine, and he wasn’t supposed to speak until the end. He let the first cup- the tea cup- press against his lips and he started drinking the moment he could, eyes closed as the warm liquid started to soothe the pain in his throat and warm his body more. The tea was always peppermint with honey added. His favorite- or he thinks so. It's all he's had in forever, so he couldn't remember. After the cup was empty he was given a kiss on the forehead and his second glass was brought to his lips. He didn't like the stark contrast of the temperatures but he drank it without complaint.

  
  


After all that was wing maintenance. He leaned forward so wilbur could get on the bed behind him and work. Yes, he had wiped the blood off earlier but that was a quick clean. Here he actually looked close for infection, making sure the connection spot was good. The black wings had been grafted to his back a week or so ago, their origins unclear to him. The times he saw them in mirrors, they looked well kept yet old, their black feathers obviously having seen some trouble and yet, he wasn’t allowed to know where they came from. Somewhere in the back of his mind he didn’t really wanna know the answer. He had been so loopy after the “surgery”, he hardly remembers the days following it. So hopped up on painkillers he hadn’t been able to do anything; just stuck in bed and being dotted on by his lover. 

While he was behind him came the next step in their routine- the Horns. The other grabbed a file, some random rough-textured tool the other had grabbed for this part and used since they started, along with a small new square of sandpaper.. He usually tuned out for it, the pain too much for him to bear. He wasn’t allowed long horns, only short ones that ended curved so he couldn’t hurt himself or wilbur. He could still head but fine, but long curved ones posed a threat. So they were filled and sanded. He slowly drifted away, eyes slowly becoming unfocused as he got lost in his mind once he started to get to work.

His mind came back to his body when he felt a small set of smacks on his cheek to bring him to attention. He looked up- he hadn’t realized Wilbur had moved back in front of him- and smiled softly, awaiting his next command. He wasn't disappointed when he was given one as soon as he smiled.

“Why don't you sing us a song, my angel?” was the command. It was one he heard often. It's why he had his wings- he was his lover's song bird. A pretty thing to sing whenever he was told too and kept away from harm. 

He nodded, closing his eyes and sitting straight while sucking in breath before singing, a smile forming when the other let out a sigh of content. This was nice, a part of himself spoke, being able to make the one he cared for so calm. It overlapped the one deep in him, telling him this wasn't right. He wasn’t supposed to listen to it after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) i listened to while writing: I See A Dreamer by CG5 and Hey, Little Songbird from the Hadestown album.


End file.
